Hogwarts' Angels
by Mommy'sLittlePyro
Summary: Harriet Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood got special abilities/gifts from their mothers' side of the family. They are quite the troublemakers and are powerful, intelligent, and mischievous. They meet Privet Dr. and become like sisters, but felt they were missing a piece. They find their missing piece at Hogwarts. Warning: D/M/R/G bashing Good!Malfoys/Lestranges/Voldemort
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, this is my first story so I hope I did well.**

**Prologue**

A young woman named Petunia Dursley was blonde, pretty and kind; the other women don't know why she is with Vernon Dursley. The walrus-like man, Vernon Dursley, used his large size to try and intimidate people. Try being the operative word. Their son, Dudley Dursley, took after his mother more than his father. Petunia made sure that her son wasn't spoiled and was a good child. If not for the sighting of a young raven-haired girl going in and out of the house once a day to take care of the garden, you would think no one else lived there.

Harriet Potter, preferably called Harri, was 10 years old soon to be 11. She was small, with soft, ivory skin, long ebony-black hair, and big emerald green eyes that changed shade with her mood. She was a beauty even with as young as she was and almost every boy had a crush on her, not that she noticed. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were the only ones to show her any kindness as she had no friends, but they had to make sure not to be nice to her in front of Vernon, or else she would be beaten worse as well as them. Aunt Petunia told her she had magic one day and, after a bout of accidental magic, she believed her. She started to try and control this magic and she found she could do it easily and could bend it to her will.

She slept in the cupboard under the stairs, using a homemade pillow and blanket that her aunt helped her make when Vernon was at work. She learned how to cook and clean because Vernon forced her to do everything and punished her when it was done wrong. She was happy when she learned two girls moved into Privet Drive, one at #3 and the other at #5 so that they were on either side of her.

Hermione Granger was a very intelligent girl at the age of 10 as proved by her IQ. She had long wavy brown hair, almond-shaped chocolate eyes and slightly tan skin. She was quite pretty but hid it behind her books. She was made fun of at school for her intellect so she put up a mask of being a goody-two shoes, thinking no one would like her anyway even if she did show her true personality. She was really a little troublemaker but couldn't do much on her own. She found out when she was younger that she had what two strangers called magic. They didn't know she knew and she wasn't going to tell them. Her father were nice enough but he were always so busy with being the best dentist in the UK that she was usually babysat by a mean guy whom she pranked. Her mother died a year after she was born.

When she found out about her magic she tried to control it and did quite well as she can now practically bend it to her will. She was happy and surprised when she learned she and her father were moving to Little Whinging, Surrey. She was hoping to make at least one friend.

Luna Lovegood got her looks from her mother: her pale blond hair, large frosty blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. She knew she had magic the moment she turned 3. As such she attempted to control it, and succeeded in making it bend to her will. When her mother died when she was 1, her father went slightly insane from grief and became neglectful, filling his time writing the Quibbler and chasing imaginary creatures. She humored him when he talked to her about them.

Then she learned she was a seer at the age of 6. In one of her visions, she saw herself at #5 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. In another vision she saw herself with two girls who were like her: lonely, friendless, and special. She was happy that she could make friends and convinced her father to move them there. Luna couldn't wait to meet her soon-to-be best friends.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girls Meet and get Their

**A/N: My chapters up now hope ya'll like it.**

**Chapter 1: The Girls Meet and get Their Letters**

On Privet Drive you could see two moving trucks for two different houses on the right and left of #4 Privet Drive. Two 10-year-old girls and their fathers were moving in and it was the gossip of all of Privet Drive. Harriet Potter was especially excited as she thought she could finally make some friends. She exited the house with Aunt Petunia, both holding pies as a house-warming gift. They went to #3 first and walked up to the door and knocked. A brown-haired girl opened the door, smiled at them and invited them in.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." The girl introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Harriet Potter. This is my aunt Petunia. Pleased to meet you as well." Harriet replied.

"My father is upstairs unpacking his boxes, you can head to the kitchen while I go to retrieve him."

"Okay, we'll do that." Aunt Petunia said. She led them into the kitchen while Hermione went upstairs t get her father.

After 3 minutes they came down and went into the kitchen. He introduced himself as Dan Granger and he and Aunt Petunia sat down and talked about whatever grown-ups talk about. Hermione and Harriet sat down as well and talked about themselves like what they liked, disliked, downright hated and loved to death. Hermione told Harriet of some of the pranks she pulled on her babysitter quite cheerfully and Harriet told her of the pranks she pulled on the school bullies. They found they had a lot in common, but then Harriet and Aunt Petunia had to go to meet the other family. Hermione asked if she could go and her father said yes. So they went to #5. They repeated the process of knocking and waiting. This time a pale blond girl opened the door, her eyes lighting up when she saw the two girls.

"Hello! I'm Luna Lovegood. I hope I can be your friend." She said.

Hermione and Harriet introduced themselves while grinning, happy to have a new friend. Luna invited them in and went to get her father. She brought them to the kitchen and they all talked, the adults talking about whatever and the girls getting to know each other and the pranks they pulled. The girls were exceptionally happy to be making friends. When night fell, the girls were sad to have to leave their new friends but promised to meet at school.

The weeks following brought the girls closer together, whenever one of them got hurt or picked on by bullies, the other two retaliated by pranking the offending person for days. After a week they told each other of their magic and how they could bend it to their will. They were excited for their Hogwarts letters to come as Luna told them of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Harriet found she could control the shadows and light so she could hide and travel in/through them, and talk to them. She could also speak, write, and understand any language known to humans as long as she had a sample of it. Hermione found she could change hers and others appearances and genders as well as control earth and water. Luna found she could see past illusions and tricks and was quite the strategizer. She found she also control wind and fire. She and Hermione could do with their elements what Harriet could do with the shadows and light. They all still needed a lot of practice.

"Harri, could you please go get the mail?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." She replied, already on her way to the door. At the door she noticed that there was a letter for her. She grew excited as she noticed the wax seal with a lion, snake, badger, and eagle surrounding an H.

"What are you doing girl? Checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon chortled at his absolutely horrid joke. She started then quickly hid the letter in her large shirt and went back to the kitchen to give her uncle the mail.

"Marge is ill, ate a funny whelk." He said as he sorted through the mail.

"Oh, that's horrible! Poor Marge. I hope she gets better." Aunt Petunia said, trying to sound sincere and accomplishing it. Then the phone rang and she went to answer it. After a few minutes she came back, putting on a mask of anger to hide the happiness in her eyes. "Mrs. Figg broke her leg so she can't take _her_." She jerked her head at Harriet.

Vernon grunted. "What about your friend? Yvonna was it?"

"Can't, she's vacationing in Majorca." Harriet smirked inwardly. _Aunt Petunia could be an actress with how she could fool anyone if she felt like it,_ she thought.

"You could always just leave me here." She suggested, playing along.

"And return to find the house in ruins? I think not!" Aunt Petunia retorted.

"I won't blow up the house." She protested, pretending to be insulted.

"We could always bring her along, and leave her in the car."

"That car is brand new! I won't have her freakishness tainting it!" Vernon shouted.

Dudley caught on to what they were doing and started to fake cry. "B-b-but I-I d-don't wa-want her t-to co-come!" he wailed. "She al-always r-ru-ruins everything!"

Aunt Petunia smirked a little at her son's acting. She threw her arms around him, pretending to console him. "Don't worry Dinky Duddy-dums! Mummy won't let her ruin your birthday!"

Harriet snickered in her head at their actions. She heard the doorbell ring and her Aunt went to get it. She came back with Piers Polkiss, Dudley's friend from school. When he came in, Dudley immediately stopped pretending to cry. He greeted him and they all got ready to go to the zoo (Harriet stuck her letter in her cupboard without anyone noticing). At the zoo Dudley got an ice cream sundae and complained that it was melting and thus no good just so Harri could have it. Vernon bought another for Dudley while Aunt Petunia gave his old one to her.

They walked to the reptile place and followed Dudley to the biggest snake in the compound. He had Vernon tap on the glass to see if they could wake him up. It didn't work so Dudley left him alone, but Harri walked up to the glass and looked at the snake, feeling sympathy for him, as she knew what it felt like to be trapped. She was surprised when the snake lifted his head and did something that socked her.

He winked.

She knew snakes couldn't wink so she figured he moved his head so fast that it looked like he did. She winked back at the snake just cause she felt like it. He made some motions and she replied until a boy shouted from behind her. "HEY JOHN! LOOK WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" A rather large boy came waddling towards her and the snake. Without looking at her he punched her in the ribs. She was surprised so she fell down from the force. After the surprise left anger coursed through her veins and retribution through her mind. She used her magic to vanish the glass of the containment, scaring the boys who were pressing their faces against it. They howled as they jumped back. The snake slithered out of its cage and nipped at their heels then looked at her and spoke shocking her.

''_Thanks Amiga… Brazil here I come.'_' Then he left.

The man who works in the reptile place was just staring at the place where the glass used to be in shock. "But the glass… where did the glass go?" he said repeating it again and again. She just followed the Dursleys and Piers back to the car and home where she got out and gathered Hermione and Luna to tell them about her letter and the snake. They told her about their days and that they got their letters too. Hermione said a woman named Minerva McGonagall came to her house and told her and her father about magic. She pretended that she didn't know anything. They were excited and couldn't wait 'til Harri's birthday, as then she would be 11 like Hermione. Luna's birthday was two weeks after that.


	3. Chapter 2: A Big Man and To Diagon Alley

**A/N: Sorry for the weeklong wait. I'm trying to update every weekend. I'm just glad schools almost over just 3 more weeks. Now I also messed up on the timeline so the previous chapters happened during the school year not the summer. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any songs I may use they belong to J.K. Rowling and their respective owners and blah blah blah**

**god of all: thanks for the good review I'll try to update quicker**

**Golden Keeper2567: I wanted to give them each sister like friends cuz in the books they are all lonely. Hermione because of her bookworm and know-it-all attitude. Luna cause of her creatures. Harry cause of his fame and cousin.**

**Chapter 2: The Giant Man and To Diagon Alley **

Professor McGonagall came back after the summer holidays started to take the Grangers to Diagon alley to get Hermione's school supplies. Hermione was curious as to why no one came to take Harri to Diagon Alley or tell her about the Wizarding World. After Hermione questioned this, Luna had a vision of a really large man (large not fat but large) came on Harri's birthday to tell her about everything. So they waited, and on Harri's birthday the man came and introduced himself as Hagrid and told Harri about the Wizarding World, the world her parents lived in. She acted as if she never knew and warned her cousin and Aunt to do the same. When he came about telling her that she was a witch she decided to play around with him.

"Yer a witch, Harriet."

She stared at him, trying not to laugh.

"Well, that's not very nice." She said, hiding a laugh and seeing her Aunt Petunia and cousin do the same.

"No, Ah mean like a wizard, but a female version ergo a witch."

"Oh okay, glad you're not insulting me or else I'd have to give retribution." She said in a nonchalant way. Hagrid wasn't sure if she was joking or not so he just looked at her uneasily and smiled nervously.

"Okay so if we're going to Diagon Alley Aunt Petunia and Dudley, if he wants, have to come because how else am I gonna get home?" Harri said.

Hagrid immediately protested. "Professor Dumbledore said on'y the witch or wizard could go." Harri narrowed her eyes and retorted, "Then why can Hermione's parents go? Hmm? Got an answer?"

Vernon chose that moment to intervene. "I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" he spat the word magic like it was a disease or taboo, which to him, it was.

He crossed the line with that sentence and everyone noticed. Hagrid glared at him and lifted him umbrella over his head. "NEVER - " he thundered. "INSULT – ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE – IN – FRONT – OF – ME!" he brought the umbrella down in a swishing motion at Dudley – there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a loud yelp and next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with one of his hands clasped over his bottom, the other on top of his head. When he turned his back on them, Harri saw a fluffy rabbit's tail poking through a hole in his trousers and bunny ears on top of his head. Harri giggled at his dancing and the tail and ears. He heard her giggling and glared playfully at her and stopped dancing, instead he stared at the tail protruding from his backside and felt the ears on top of his head.

The door burst open at that instant and Hermione and Luna were standing in the doorway, having heard Dudley yelp, as they were about to knock on the door. They walked in, shut and locked the door, and went into the living room, as that was where they were. They stared at Dudley for a few moments, and then burst into a fit of giggles, rolling on the floor with Harri joining them. Everyone stared at the three, Vernon in anger, Hagrid in shock, and Aunt Petunia and Dudley in amusement and bemusement. After a few minutes and Vernon's face turning different interesting colors, they calmed down. The girls then crowded Hagrid and asked him to give them ears and tails and tell them what spell he used. He looked extremely uncomfortable so they backed down a bit and waited for him to reply.

He cleared his throat. "Well, um, sorry 'bout that. Shouldn'ta lost me anger. I used _animagus transmutationis _and do yeh really want me to do ta same to yeh?"

The girls nodded enthusiastically, putting the spell in the back of their minds to use in their plan for their opening prank at Hogwarts. Hagrid sighed and cast the spell on each of them, again using the umbrella. The same effects happened though this time it was three feminine yelps and the sound was not as loud. When the light cleared the girls were touching their new features happily.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley were amused again and were trying very hard not to burst out laughing like the three did when they saw Dudley. Hermione had brown cat ears and tail that seemed like a cougars'. Luna had a snow leopard's ears and tails. Harriet had black wolf ears and tail. All were fluffy and soft. Hagrid was also looking at them amused, while Vernon was once again turning different colors, adding the Aunt Petunia's and Dudley's amusement. _'I'm so glad I got my traits and features from mum and not dad.' _He thought.

After the girls' attention was captured again, Hagrid reminded them about going to Diagon Alley. Luna wanted to go to get her supplies too, as her father was once again caught up in his work. Hagrid had her show him her letter to prove she wasn't lying about going to Hogwarts. He agreed to bring her along. Hermione declined going as she said she was busy (Harri and Luna knew she was actually going to jot down their plan for their opening prank at Hogwarts and add the spell).

The girls used their magic to make their new appendages and Dudley's to only be seen by those who have magic and know about it or they allow them to see. Yes, it's that specific. Hagrid, Harri, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Luna drove to the Leaky Cauldron and they figured out that Aunt Petunia and Dudley had at least a little magic in them, making them Squibs as Hagrid told them people with magic but not able to use it were called. This made Petunia and Dudley happy, Aunt Petunia for the reason that it meant she was now closer to her sister and they were more alike now, Dudley because it made him closer to the girls and his cousin especially.

When they went inside they noticed a man that resembled a grumpy walnut somehow. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harri's shoulder and making Harri's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the barman, peering at Harri, "is this – can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old barman. "Harriet Potter ... what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Ms. Potter, welcome back."

'_Didn't know I'd gone anywhere,'_ she thought, but held back from saying, as she didn't want to be viewed as an arrogant prat. Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. The others were looking a bit uneasy as they were standing near her.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Harri found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. The others were also crowded but were ignored by everyone.

"Doris Crockford, Ms. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Ms. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Ms. Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle.'

"I've seen you before!" said Harri, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? She remembers me!"

Harry shook hands again and again – Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrel!" said Hagrid. "Harri, Professor Quirrel will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." She looked at Professor Quirrel. She was a great actress and therefore knew when someone was acting, and Professor Quirrel was acting like a stuttering fool. Emphasis on acting, meaning she knew he was faking but didn't point it out. She instead just observed him. She noticed Luna, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley doing the same. Harri felt proud that they noticed as well.

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrel, grasping Harri's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrel?'

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrel, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" She narrowed her eyes at this. _'Of course I would need to learn defense! Whatever happened when I was a baby was an accident!' _she thought. He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

'_If your scared of the very thought of Defense and vampires then why the hell are you teaching it?!' _Harri thought, unknowingly thinking the same thing as Luna, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrel keep Harri to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

Doris Crockford shook Harri's hand one last time and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harri and the others.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrel was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience ... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject – now, where's me umbrella?"

'_Vampires and hags are real? Awesome!' _the kids thought. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin.

"Three up... two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back everyone."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at their amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harri looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. _Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible _said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Harri wished she had about eight more eyes. She turned her head in every direction and saw the others doing the same as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying _Eeylops_ _Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. _Several boys of about Dudley, Harri, and Luna's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harri heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever – There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harri had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon ...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy-white building, which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about a head shorted than Harri. He had a swarty, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harri noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Harri stopped and bowed back along with Luna. Then they caught up with the others, never noticing the goblin's surprised look. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

'_That is one morbid but awesome poem! I wonder if Hermione saw it?' _Harri and Luna thought. They stored the poem in their minds.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors (again Harri and Luna bowed back, but this time they did notice the surprised looks of the goblins, they stored that in their minds) and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and the others made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Ms. Harriet Potter's safe."

"And from Luna Lovegood's vault as well please." Harri said politely, pushing Luna to the front of their group.

"You have their key, sir?"

"I have my own key." Luna said, handing over her key. The goblin looked at it closely the n nodded and handed it back.

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid and he started emptying his pockets on to the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harri watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely as well.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harri followed Griphook towards one of the doors leading off the hall. Luna, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley went with another goblin to Luna's vault. They said they'd meet up again after they got her money.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harri asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. Harri, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in – Hagrid with some difficulty – and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harri tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harri's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harri called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Harri snickered at his response.

He did look very green and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, as it cleared, Harri gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, heaps of bronze.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harri's – it was incredible. Vernon couldn't have known about this or he'd have had it from her faster than blinking. How often had he complained how much Harri cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to her, buried deep under London. She smirked at this thought and resolved to never tell him of it, thinking it'd be her own little justice against him.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." _'We?' _Harri thought. Hagrid turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air becoming colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. Harri whooped, she had been on a roller coaster before but that had nothing on this! They went rattling over an underground ravine and Harri leant over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom but Hagrid groaned and pulled her back by the scruff of her neck. She sat back down and pouted at being manhandled. Griphook noticed this and smirked slightly in amusement.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. Inside was a single grubby package. It didn't look like much but hey appearances can be deceiving. She was still slightly surprised no one had commented on her ears and tail. They had magic so they should see them, but whatever they didn't notice than who cares? She won't mention it. Maybe they're to busy staring at her scar.

Hagrid grabbed the package and they climbed into the cart and started back above ground. The ride was as fun back up as it was going down. They met up with Luna and the others and went to get their supplies. They went to Flourish and Blots and got their books plus some extras like Basic Ancient Runes and Basic Arithmancy (Harri had to sneak _Curse and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian into her pile as Hagrid had to almost drag her away from it). Then they went to Apothecary's to get their potions supplies**. **Harri thought that Potions sounded interesting and Luna agreed. They figured that if the Ministry tracks magic and magic isn't really used in potions than they could make potions at home and even experiment to make up new things. They snuck in more ingredients then the ones on the list without Hagrid noticing, but Aunt Petunia and Dudley did and they stared at the two amused and Harri and Luna looked at them innocently.

They walked out of Apothecary's and into Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Harri and Luna owls. Harri got a black owl with emerald green eyes like hers. Luna got a snowy white owl with blue eyes. The two convinced Hagrid to let them buy a third owl thought they didn't tell him why. They bought a brown owl with caramel colored eyes for Hermione. They found it funny that their owls matched them in coloring. The feathers the color of their hair and the eyes the same color as their own.

They went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. There the girls met a pale haired grey-eyed boy, who seemed to be trying to glare at his slicked back hair when he thought no one was looking. The girls went in while the others went to go get ice cream. They were put up on stools to get measured. The boy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and they started talking.

"So you two are going to Hogwarts as well? Is it your first year too?" he asked.

"Yup to both questions!" Harri and Luna said cheerily in unison, popping the p. "We are so excited to go! Do you know much about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I know there are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. We are sorted by a magical hat called the Sorting Hat."

"The Sorting Hat? How original." Harri said sarcastically.

Luna and Draco laughed at that and agreed with her. Then Draco continued with his explanation.

"I know that Gryffindor and Slytherin have a rivalry though what for I'm not sure why. People are sorted by their personalities, like Gryffindor is for the brave and chivalrous; Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious; Ravenclaw for the wise and intelligent; and Hufflepuff for the loyal and just. Though most people except for those actually in Hufflepuff say it's for the leftovers. I don't like that much."

Harri and Luna agreed with him. They thought it was stupid and prejudice. They talked for a while more until they had to leave. When the girls met up with Hagrid again he told them about Hogwarts and how all Slytherins are evil and Hufflepuff is full of duffers. He also told them that Dumbledore was the greatest. He went on like that almost as though someone told him to say all that. Like it was supposed to spread prejudice into them. They ate their ice cream and went to get their wands.

They walked into Ollivanders and immediately felt the magic in the air. They also felt a presence coming up behind them, probably to surprise them. They decided to return the favor and after sharing identical mischievous smirks, spun around quickly, startling the man who was coming up behind them and the others. He regained his composure and introduced himself as Ollivander. To be honest he creeped the girls out. They got their wands after trying over 50 wands each, one of Harri's went up in flames, but that was the most interesting part of that other than getting to destroy some of the store 'accidently'. Luna's wand was ivory with dragon heartstring and fairies hair. Harri's was ebony also with dragon heartstring but with a shadow phoenix feather. Ollivander told them that those were powerful wands and quite similar to a wand he sold to a girl a few weeks ago. They went home and asked Hermione what her wand was. She said her wand was oak with dragon heartstring and kneazel fur.


	4. Chapter 3: The Band and Platform 9 34

**A/N: Okay sorry for not updating last weekend! I couldn't find the time and I'm so sorry so this weekend I'm gonna try to update two chapters! Sorry again. Hermione still has her cougar ears and tails but Harriet is now a snow wolf and Luna a panther. Oh and I've decided to make this into a bit of a crossover with Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. ^_^**

**Persephone Potter: Yes I was planning on having them be friends but Fred, George, and Lee are going to be the over-protective older brothers not boyfriends. Sorry if you're disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any songs I may use and all that shit that comes with the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 3: The Band and Platform 9 ¾ **

Harri, Hermione, and Luna were soooo bored. There was nothing to do! They finished the Opening Prank on the Hogwartians, pulled a few pranks on Vernon and Hermione's new babysitter (come on she's 11! She's old enough to be alone! Plus Aunt Petunia was there too), went shopping for new clothes that would be considered punk (it is), been to Diagon Ally to pick up some of their prank supplies, read their textbooks, and made some adjustments to their school uniforms so they are cooler. What to do now? They sighed.

"Hey, did we ever name our owls?" Luna asked.

Harri and Hermione thought for a moment. " No, I don't think we did. Maybe we should do that now?" Harri said.

Luna and Hermione nodded; glad to have something to do. They thought about names that would fit their owls while looking at their owls. So many names were offered and turned down. Finally, they named them after jewels to match their feathers. Harri's owl was Onyx, Luna's was Diamond, and Hermione's was Garnet. Yes, they were bored enough to choose those names and besides, the owls liked them.

"Winter is the best season." Harri said randomly and all of a sudden. The other two didn't bat an eyelash, used to her saying something randomly out of know where.

"No way! Autumn is the best season." Hermione argued.

"Nope! You're both wrong. Spring is." Luna put in. This started a debate between the three, arguing about which season was the best. Subconsciously, they all felt like they were missing a piece of themselves, like they were almost whole, but still missing a piece.

They kept going on with it until Onyx hooted at them. _"__That's enough you three. Just agree to disagree. Okay?__" _

Oh yeah and they figured out that they could understand animals now that they were part animal. Though, they can't speak in animal tongue, only Harri can and that's to snakes only. They nodded and stopped arguing and went back to being bored. Garnet suggested they go to the park and play a song that Hermione found on the Internet (more specifically, Youtube). The girls thought for a second then nodded and got up to get dressed because they were still wearing their PJs though it was already noon.

Hermione put on a pair of dark blue jeans with tears and patches of red plaid on them. Her shirt was black and short sleeved with a bloody red heart above her own. On top of that she wore a dark red vest with a black hood and suspenders. She put on a choker with a little red heart hanging from it and two chains connecting from where the choker and heart are connected to two small rings on either side of the choker. She put on red fishnet gloves and a red chain bracelet that had a red heart and two mini-daggers. For the hell of it, she put a streak of red in her dark brown hair. She completed the outfit with dark red high top converse.

Harri and Luna wore the same thing and added a streak to their own hair but whatever was red for Hermione was green for Harri and blue for Luna. The hearts for Hermione was clovers for Harri and diamonds for Luna. Harri's chain bracelet had two katanas instead of daggers and Luna had a bow and quiver of arrows. They looked at each, smirked, and said, "Damn, we look good." at the exact same time. They laughed and grabbed the owls and went out to the park.

When they got to the park they immediately went into the forest and to an old shack where they stashed their instruments and brought them out to a place where there's a raised stage of cement for acts if people wanted to perform. They set up their stuff and got ready to start playing. Hermione was playing the bass and Luna was playing the drums. Luna's drums were a dark sapphire blue and Hermione's bass was a dark ruby red. Harri played the guitar and it was a dark emerald green. They haven't thought up a name for their band yet but they were thinking.

They decided to play Fences and got ready to play for the crowd that was forming. Harri was going to sing it as she had the best voice of the three. They started playing and Harri got ready to sing.

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls_

_There're people looking through_

_The window in the door_

_They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now?_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have!_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And o-o-open wide_

'_Cause this is your night so smile_

'_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

People started cheering on the girls and some kids even started to dance to the upbeat music.

_If you'll let me I could_

_I'd show you how to build your fences, set restrictions_

_Separate from the world_

_The constant battle that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And o-o-open wide_

'_Cause this is your night so smile_

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

She stopped singing and just played her guitar with Hermione and Luna. More kids and teens were dancing to the music and a few girls were trying to sing along and failing hilariously at it. Then Harri began to sing again.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And o-o-open wide_

_Yeah o-o-open wide_

_Yeah o-o-open wide_

'_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

The girls and some people in the crowd were clapping in tune with the beat of the music. When the song finished the girls got a standing ovation and people asked for another song.

"Another song? Alright, but only one more agreed?" Harri said to the crowd. The crowd agreed, a bit disappointed at only getting one more song, but glad to take what they could get. Harri convened with Hermione and Luna about which song to do next. They agreed to do I'm Alive by a great singer BECCA. They started to play the song and Harri began to sing.

_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun, it rains_

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_But nothing's moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but…_

_I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for Heaven!_

_I will fight!_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, my life, I'm Alive!_

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second guess_

_All my friends just run away_

_When I'm having a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed_

_But I know they're the reasons…_

_I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for Heaven!_

_I will fight!_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, my life, I'm Alive!_

Harri paused in singing and smiled softly. She looked at Hermione and Luna and saw them smiling with their eyes closed and just enjoying themselves. She looked to the crowd and saw the younger kids and teens laughing, cheering, dancing, and singing. The adults and older teens were smiling and laughing while watching the younger ones. Harri's smile widened, she was glad they could bring happiness to people through her and her sisters in all but blood playing.

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end_

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me!_

_I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for Heaven!_

_I will fight!_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, my life, ooh_

_I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for Heaven!_

_I will fight!_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, my hard life_

_I live, my life, I'm ALIVE!_

She stopped singing and playing guitar and listened to Luna play the last few notes before she stopped and the three turned to the crowd. The crowd was cheering for them and seemed to have gotten a bit bigger. They looked and saw Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Hermione's father, Dan, and Luna's father, Xenophilius. The four were smiling up at the girls, awe in Dudley's eyes and pride in the adults'.

"That's it folks! Thanks for listening to us. We appreciate it!" Harri yelled over the cheering crowd. The crowd all awed and started to break up, but not before the girls bowed to the crowd.

They then took all their stuff and placed it in the shack and went out for a walk with their family.

~(Time Skip)~

It was now September 1st and Luna was, of course, 11 like Harri and Hermione. They packed up their stuff and put their trunks in the cars. Dan and Xenophilius were taking Hermione and Luna, while Vernon and Aunt Petunia were taking Harri, Dudley tagging along.

A few days ago Harri told Vernon the name of the platform the train was leaving on and he got a glint in his eye and dismissed her after making fun of Wizard transportation. At Kings' Cross Station, Vernon was being suspiciously nice. He unloaded her trunk and put on a trolley and even rolled it into the station. Once they were in, he looked around and smiled nastily.

"Hmmm, Platform 9 ¾ eh? Well there's Platform 9 and Platform 10, but no Platform 9 ¾ they don't seem to have built it yet." He laughed nastily and herded Aunt Petunia and Dudley back into the car, the latter two staring in horror at Vernon, not thinking he could be this horrid. They looked at her apologetically as they were dragged away. She told them with her eyes that she understood.

She grabbed her stuff and went to find the Platform. 20 minutes before the train was to leave, Hermione and Luna joined her. Luna saw past the illusion on the platform and they were about to go through when they heard a women say loudly, "-packed with Muggles of course-"

The three whipped around and saw the speaker. She was a plump woman with flaming red hair. She was surrounded by four boys, all tall with red hair and was holding the hand of a red-haired little girl who looked 10. They looked at the woman incredulously, why the hell was she practically shouting the word muggle?! It could get her into a loony bin!

"Now what's the platform number?" she asked.

"Nine and three-quarters!" the girl piped. "Mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. Alright, Percy, you go first."

They saw the oldest looking boy run towards the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. They watched silently but then a crowd of people passed in front of them and when the people finished passing, the boy was gone.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said to one of the two tall boys, who looked to be 13 and twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear." She replied. Harri narrowed her eyes, noticing that the woman didn't really look apologetic. Hermione and Luna noticed this too and narrowed their eyes.

"Only joking, I am Fred," he said, and off he went, looking slightly angry and sad.

His twin called after him to hurry up, also looking angry and upset. Harri looked at him closer and saw he was inching away from the mother and looking like he wanted to be far away from her. He must have also noticed that she didn't look apologetic. His twin disappeared and he followed soon after.

The girls saw the two younger siblings notice their mother's reactions and feelings toward the twins. The two siblings looked smug and mean. The girls ignored them after throwing them extremely scary death glares. They went up to the barrier and stepped through.


	5. Chapter 4: The train-ride to the Castle

**A/N: This may be a short chapter and I'm sorry for that but I want to do the sorting next chapter. I want to add a redhead to the group so um can ya'll think up a name for the OC? I only know of three redheads in the books that are their age or near their age. I know of Susan, Ginny, and …wait is there a third? Um never mind…**

**Chapter 4: The rain-ride to a Castle**

On the other side of the barrier they found a crowd of people. There was a boy named Lee who was surrounded by a bunch of kids holding a box with what they assumed was a tarantula. There was also a boy with a round face that lost his toad. They walked over to the train and tried to get their trunks on the train but couldn't. They struggled until they finally got Hermione and Luna's trunks on it but were too tired to get Harri's up. They sat down and leaned against the trunk.

"Need some help?" It was one of the twins from outside the barrier.

They looked up at him gratefully and beamed at him. "Yes please!" They said in unison.

The boy smiled at them, then turned and called out to his twin. "Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

Fred came over and stood by his twin, whom the girls assumed was George. They picked up the trunk and lifted it next to the others with help from Harri, as it was her trunk.

"Thanks Fred, George." Harri said as she wiped her forehead, moving her hair out of the way. The twins noticed her scar and gaped at her. They recovered quickly.

"Blimey," they said, "You're her, aren't you?"

"Who? Harriet Potter? Yup that's me! But please don't make a big deal of it. It gets irritating."

Hermione and Luna snickered at her reply.

"Sorry Harriet-"

"Harri."

"Huh?"

"Call me Harri please."

"Okay. Sorry, Harri. You probably don't want us telling anyone?" They said.

"Correct. Thank you for not telling anyone."

"Welcome."

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

They scowled and looked upset again. Harri looked at them in sorrow. "Coming, mum." They called back. "Sorry to leave you now, but can you two at least tell us your names? And how you knew ours?"

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Um, outside the barrier we heard your mother practically shout muggles, and we heard your conversation. Sorry for eavesdropping." Harri said sheepishly.

They laughed and said it was fine. They left and the girls went to find a compartment. When they found one they put their trunks away and sat down to think about their pranks and what the classes would be like. They looked out the window and saw the redhead family. They grew curious and half hid so they could see and hear but not be seen. They saw the mom pull out a handkerchief and turn to grab the youngest boy's chin.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she held tight and began to rub his nose. The girls started giggling. They stifled their giggles and continued to watch.

"Mum- geroff!" He wriggled free.

The twins took this opportunity to tease their regrettably younger brother. "Aaah, does Ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?"

"It's official, those two are my favorite of that family." Harri said. Hermione and Luna agreed. All three were giggling at what the twins said.

"Shut up," Ron grumbled.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

'_Probably hiding from the likes of you. Its your fault he's distancing himself from the family.'_ The twins thought. _'Its your fault that Bill and Charlie are gone too. They left to get away from you.'_

Out loud, though, they said, "He's coming now."

Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his uniform and the girls spied a red and gold badge on his chest with a P on it.

**"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

**"**Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said Fred, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

**"**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George. "Once —"

**"**Or twice —"

**"**A minute —"

**"**All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," Percy said, but he had amusement glinting in his eyes and a smile tugging at his lips. The twins saw this and grinned at their success.

"How come Percy gets new robes anyways?" Ron whined. The twins, Percy, and the girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Because he's a _prefect_," she said fondly. The girls, twins, and Percy glared at her for her answer. That's not a good reason to buy someone who has things acceptable to wear new clothes when someone else needs those clothes more. "All right, dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." She tried to kiss Percy on the cheek but he was already leaving. She scowled but quickly put on a motherly mask.

"Now you two- this year, you better behave yourselves. If I get one owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or something-"

"Blown up a toilet?"

"We've never done that before."

"Great idea though, thanks, moth- mum."

"Its not funny, and look after Ron." She said.

"He can look after himself." They said.

"Ron, why don't you go look for Harriet Potter? She looked lonely when I saw her outside the barrier." She said, ignoring the twins' reply.

"_Harriet Potter_!"

Harri heard Ginny's voice. She scowled.

The twins stiffened slightly and decided they were going to leave. They looked up at the train and saw Harri who had leaned out a bit more. She saw them look at her and she grinned sheepishly before going back to hiding.

"Bye mum we're going to meet up with our friend Lee." They left swiftly without letting her reply. They got onto the train before Ron and quickly gathered their friend Lee and went to Harri and the others compartment.

They stepped in and closed the door behind them. Fred and George looked at Harri in bemusement. "You're making a habit of eavesdropping on our family, Harri."

She looked sheepish. "Hehe, sorry its just that your family was right there and we ended up in this compartment and yeah…" she trailed off.

They chuckled then became serious. "You know our little brother is going to seek you out and try to become friends with you. We are here to warn you that he is an attention seeking, greedy, whiny, little git. He will most likely only become your friend to leech off your fame."

"Yes, I figured he would do that." Harri began.

"Luna here sensed from his aura what his personality was." Hermione continued.

"And you described it to a T." Luna finished.

"Okay, we just wanted you to be cautious around him."

"Don't worry we will."

"Our little sister, Ginny, is very similar to Ron. She will be starting school next year and will try to become part of your group. Our mother is just like both of them. If you get any presents or gifts from them, make sure to check them for any spells that could control you. Check food and drinks for potions."

"Thanks for the warning." Harri paused and looked at them, thinking before she opened her mouth. "Can you see our ears and tails?" she said, bluntly.

They blinked at her for the random question, and then nodded.

"Ok then, why haven't you commented on them?"

They shrugged and said. "We thought you'd say something about it sooner or later."

"Ah, yes, well." She cleared her throat. "Want to know the spell that did this?"

"Yes please!" They said, excited. Harri told them the spell, and then asked if they wanted her to perform it on them.

They thought about it for a bit before nodding. She took out her ebony wand and pointed it at Fred and George. "_Animalis Transmutationis!_" The same effects as before happened. When they looked at the twins again, they saw the two with tiger tails and ears. The stripes on the tails were exactly the same. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. "Awesome!"

They disillusioned their new appendages and left with a thanks to Harri. After they left a boy came knocking. It was Neville, the boy who lost his toad, and from his face, they could tell he still hadn't found it. They suggested he get one of the prefects to summon it for him. He nodded at them, grateful and left. After a few minutes, Ron came barging in and started insulting Hermione and Luna, while trying to make friends with Harri. They told him off and he left, angry and embarrassed because they pranked him, turning his hair green and his clothes silver, while making his skin have sayings like 'Slytherins are the best!' and 'I am an annoying, self-centered, greedy git.'

When the twins heard of that they laughed their asses off. After the train started moving, a blonde haired boy ran into their compartment, slammed the door shut, and peeked out the window. Harri and Luna looked at him amused because they recognized him as Draco Malfoy, the boy from Diagon Ally. Hermione just looked confused.

They spoke to him and he turned startled to look at them. He recognized Harri and Luna, but not Hermione. They introduced her to him and they hit it off, becoming good friends. They talked about practically anything and debated some other things. Draco's friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, joined them when they entered the compartment similarly to the way Draco had. The girls found out that the reason they were hiding was because they had pranked some upper classmen after they were insulted by them. The boys had turned all their robes pink with fluffy bunnies, rainbows, and sparkles covering them. They had them put pink hair dye in their hair and put little heart clips in it. To complete it they added temporary sticking charms so the dye has to come out like muggle hair dye and the robes and stuff in a few hours.

When it came time to get dressed, the boys wen to the bathrooms and got dressed there. They were wearing the normal uniform and were surprised at the girls' uniform. The skirts were grey but looked like the skirts they see on schoolgirls in animes but longer. The shirts were collared and had suspenders connected to the skirt. The shoes were black knee-high converse.

When the train got to the station, they walked out and followed Hagrid to the boats. The girls got in a boat with Draco, while Blaise and Theo shared a boat with Crabbe and Goyle. Poor Neville had to share a boat with Ron, but two other boys were with him so…

On the way across the lake, Harri 'accidently' made Ron fall into the lake. The giant squid placed Ron back in the boat. Well, more like dropped him into the boat. When they got to the castle, Hagrid knocked on the large doors and waited until a stern looking woman opened it. She brought them inside and gave them a speech on the houses. A bunch of people screamed when ghosts floated through the walls. They spoke for a bit, until the woman, whom Hermione recognized as McGonagall and promptly told Harri and Luna, came to take them to be Sorted.


	6. Chapter 5: A Hat Sings and The Girls Mak

**A/N: I know the story says the girls meet when they're 10-11 but I'm changing it to the age 6, sorry bout that! I thank you all for the good reviews! I'm happy people like my story and I'm thinking of starting a new one because its been buzzing in my head since yesterday. I got a name for my OC so the fourth person is joining. **

**And now the story!**

**~*(Line Break)*~**

**Chapter 5: A Hat Sings and Makin a New Friend**

The first years were led into the Great Hall in two lines. Harri and Hermione were next to each other and Luna was standing next to a redheaded girl and was talking amicably with her. (The girl, strangely enough, was wearing similar clothes to Harri, Hermione, and Luna). They were all a little nervous and the stares directed at the three weren't helping. Maybe it was cause of their clothes or tails and ears, or both. People were staring at Fred and Georges' new appendages as well. Their ears were twitching and their tails waving lazily, yet playfully behind them. Harri and the rest of the first years were looking in awe at the ceiling, which portrayed the night sky. It was so beautiful. Stars were twinkling brightly and the crescent moon was bright.

The first years stopped walking and looked to the front of the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall stood next to a stool with a dirty old hat on it. The Hat opened its mouth (flap?) and began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still once again. Professor McGonagall said that she would call out their names. She was holding a parchment, presumably with their names on it.

'_Guessing from the song, the hat will read our minds and memories to guess our character/personality that way it'll know which house to put us in._' Harri, Luna, Hermione, and the red-haired girl thought.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron said. '_No duh! It was pretty obvious with the hat and stool up there._' Harri thought sarcastically. "Fred was going on about wrestling a troll!"

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right clapped and cheered as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harri saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again, and Susan scuttled off to join Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake his hand.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girls noticed that the hat shouted out the house at once for some, but for others, it took some time.

"Finnigan, Seamus," one of the boys who rode on the boats with Neville, sat on the stool for a whole minute before going to Gryffindor.

Then came a name, which had the girls excited. "Granger, Hermione!" Hermione walked confidently up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. It took a few moments before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Ravenclaws welcomed her and started questioning Hermione.

Luna and Harri grinned, happy for their friend.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Neville tripped on the way to the stool, but got up as if nothing happened, like he was used to it. Again the hat took a few moments before it said Hufflepuff. Neville ran to the table, but had to jog back because he was still wearing the hat. Ron Weasley sneered and laughed at Neville, which earned him some really harsh death glares from Harri, Luna, and the girl, who could here and see him.

Harri, Luna, and Hermione grew excited again. "Lovegood, Luna!" Luna walked to the stool and put on the hat. It didn't take as long as Hermione, but still took a few seconds. "RAVENCAW!" The girls cheered and hoped Harri would be in Ravenclaw as well. Harri noticed the Ravenclaws questioning Luna too and guessed it was about the tails and ears.

"Malfoy, Draco!" The hat took a few seconds before sending him to Slytherin, where he joined Crabbe and Goyle. The girls clapped for him, earning them a few strange looks from older years.

Not many people were left now. "Moon…" went to Slytherin.

"Nightingale, Rowan!" The redheaded girl walked up to the stool calmly and put on the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" She smiled and skipped over to talk to Luna again.

Theo and some girl named Pansy Parkinson went to Slytherin and "Perks, Sally-Anne" went to Hufflepuff. Finally Harri's name came up.

"Potter, Harriet!"

As she walked towards the stool, she kept her face blank, but her ears open. Because of this she heard a bunch of whispers as they broke out through the Hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The Harriet Potter?"_

"The Girl-Who-Lived?"

The whispers grew excited and Harri grew annoyed, but kept the annoyance off her face. The last thing Harri saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was many people leaning around other people to get a look at her. Though she didn't know it, many boys gained crushes on her after they saw her looks and face. There were boys all over the Hall with little blushes on their faces. Some girls were a bit jealous.

"Hmm," a small voice in her head said. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, extremely smart and cunning as well, loyal to a fault. I could put you in any house and you'd fit right in. Your trust and loyalty is hard to gain but if Miss Lovegood or Miss Granger trusts them, so would you."

"_May I go to Ravenclaw, please?"_

"Ravenclaw? Ah, you wish to be with your sisters in all but blood. Miss Nightingale may help you three with that missing limb feeling you three have. You'd do great in Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I guess Ravenclaw suits you best."

"_Thank you, Mr. Hat."_

"You're welcome and call me Fergus."

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted out loud. The Ravenclaw table cheered, with Hermione and Luna clapping and cheering the loudest. Harri grinned and walked to join her best friends/sisters. She noticed a few jealous looks thrown at the three girls and Rowan, but dismissed it.

Dean Thomas, the other boy in the boat with Neville and Ron, was sorted into Gryffindor, and Lisa Turpin became another Ravenclaw. Ron went to Gryffindor and Blaise to Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide, like nothing more could please him than being there. Harri, Luna, Hermione, and Rowan could tell that was a lie but didn't voice a thing.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harri and Luna giggled at those words, if they are even words.

"Is he a bit mad?" she asked an upper year girl.

"A bit mad?" she repeated incredulously. "He's more than a bit mad."

She looked over at the Gryffindor table when she heard someone shout, "I know who you are!" She saw the new Gryffindors talking to the ghost that looked a bit miffed after Ron said something else and Seamus questioned him curiously. The ghost looked irritated now and pulled on his left ear so that his head swung of his neck and onto his shoulder. Obviously someone tried to behead him and failed comically at it.

She then looked toward the Slytherin table and saw an incredibly bloody ghost that sat next to Draco. He looked curious and uncomfortable at the same time, which she could understand. The ghost was incredibly cold and was sitting right next to Draco.

Harri looked at the staff table and saw Professor Quirrel, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, a stout witch, an extremely short man, a few other witches and wizards, and a man with black greasy hair, pale skin, and a scowl on his face. She turned to look at Professor Quirrel when a sharp pain went through her scar. She yelped and clapped her hands to her scar. The upper year girl, Rowan, Hermione, and Luna looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" the upper year girl asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Harri replied. She noticed the other girls look at her with disbelief and she shot them a look that said she'd tell them later. They nodded at her and sent her a look that said they'd hold her to it. "Who is the teacher next to Professor Quirrel?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh that's Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin, Potions teacher and Potions Master. The stout witch is Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, Herbology teacher and Herbology Mistress. The extremely short man is Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, Charms teacher and Charms Master."

Harri nodded and turned back to the table to eat. She grabbed enough of what she felt she would be able to eat. After she finished her dinner, as well as everyone else, dessert appeared and Harri's eyes brightened. She grabbed treacle tart and other things and checked her food for any potions or spells, just like Hermione, Luna, and Rowan were doing. Finding none, they daintily ate their food. When everyone was finished, Dumbledore stood up and cleared the tables.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are fed and watered." '_What are we animals?' _Harri thought, scowling lightly. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, who looked very proud with them selves. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held I the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harri, Luna, Hermione, and Rowan snorted. That will only make people curious and he knows that, so he must want a certain person to go to that corridor. '_Idiot,_' they thought.

**"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

The girls chose to sing to Mary Had A Little Lamb. The school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

'_There he goes again! WE. ARE. NOT. HORSES.' _Harri practically yelled in her head. Harri, Luna, Hermione, and Rowan got up and went to the female prefect named Penelope Clearwater who happened to be the upper year-man Harri was talking to earlier. They followed her to the common room entrance, which was in a tower near the Library. The entrance was a portrait of a sphinx.

"To get into the common room, you need to solve a riddle or answer a question the Sphinx asks you, correctly the first time. If you get it wrong then you need to wait until another Ravenclaw comes along and answers it correctly." Penelope explained.

The first years nodded and Penelope turned to the portrait.

"The riddle is: _What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?_"

Harri looked up at the Sphinx and answered before Penelope, who opened her mouth to answer, could. "Man." She said. "Man walks on four legs in their early years of life, two in the middle years, and three in their old years."

The Sphinx looked at her and nodded, saying without words that Harri answered correctly. The Sphinx swung open the portrait and let in the Ravenclaws. Harri, Hermione, Luna, and Rowan walked in, but stopped when they noticed no one else walked in. They turned around and looked at the Ravenclaws with curious eyes. The Ravenclaws were staring at Harri in shock. They snapped out of it, when Harri, Hermione, Luna, and Rowan clapped at them quite loudly.

"Harriet," Penelope gasped. "How did you know the answer? Most first years, even the ones in Ravenclaw, can't answer that question correctly the first time without thinking it over for a long time."

"Seriously? But it was one of the easy ones! Hermione, Luna, and, more than likely, Rowan could answer that question easily and without effort." Harri said incredulously. Luna, Hermione, and Rowan nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, then…" Penelope cleared her throat. "Right well the dorms are up those stairs." She said pointing to the stairs on the other side of the common room. "Girls dorms are on the right and boys on the left. Its almost curfew so go on get up to your dorms. Classes start on Monday, so be ready."

The first years climbed the stairs to the dorms and went in. Harri went to the bed with her trunk and got out her PJs. She saw Hermione, Luna, and Rowan doing the same. They climbed onto their beds and closed the curtains. They changed and Harri told Hermione, Luna, and Rowan to come onto her bed. They did and she nearly laughed when she saw their PJs. Actually she did laugh and when they shot her confused looks, she pointed to their PJs and choked out, "We match," before bursting into giggles again.

They looked at each other and burst into giggles too when they saw she was right. They were wearing pajama pants that were black and their own respective color plaid. Hermione had dark red, Luna had dark blue, Harri had dark green, and Rowan had dark purple. Their shirts were black with a red heart, blue diamond, green clover, or purple spade on the center.

After they calmed down, they started talking about themselves. Harri told them about her scar hurting and they looked concerned, but couldn't do anything about it. They told Rowan about their abilities and in return, Rowan told them about her special abilities like being able to control her magic with ease without a wand, controlling the elements spirit and lightning, and being able to do anything that uses mind power like telekinesis, telepathy, mental shields. She can do it to herself or to anyone else. She offered to create a telepathy link between them. Harri, Hermione, and Luna agreed and she focused her powers onto all four of them. They felt something click in their minds and they felt other presences in their minds.

'_Hey can you guys here me?'_ It was Rowan who thought/said this.

'_Yup!'_ They replied.

'_This-' _Harri began.

'_Is-' _Luna continued.

'_So-' _Hermione said.

'_Cool!' _Rowan finished.

They burst into laughter. They all felt like they were whole, like they weren't missing any piece of them anymore. They smiled, happy. They performed the animal spell on Rowan so she could match them even more. She had a lion's tails and ears. They were a glossy red color. They then decided to make a blood bond between the four of them. They cut a slit into their palms and connected their hands, mixing their blood with each other's. There was a flash of red, purple, green, and blue. They felt stronger, but tired as well. Harri, Hermione, Rowan and Luna decided to go to sleep and went to their beds. They looked at their beds for a moment before deciding to change it a bit the next morning. They crawled into bed, not noticing the tingling in their backs and magic cores. They said goodnight and immediately fell asleep the moment their heads touched he pillow.


	7. Chapter 6: TattoosGreat

**A/N: Here's the next chapter in my story! I hope ya'll like it! Thank ya'll for all the positive reviews. I'm glad my story is enjoyable. I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or any songs I may use…or Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons **** I also don't own Percy Jackson**

**TO THE STORY!**

**~*(Line break)*~**

**Chapter 6: Tattoos, Research, and the Opening Prank Set-up**

The next morning the girls woke up before their roommates and decided to change up their beds to fit them better. Hermione thought about it before making her blanket an extremely dark black with a dark red heart with two daggers on either side of the heart on the center. Her pillows were a red-and-black plaid with the same symbol on it. Harri, Luna, and Rowan did the same, but Harri had a dark green clover with two katana on either side and her pillows were green and black plaid. Luna had a blue diamond with a bow on one side and a quiver of arrows on the other side, her pillows blue-and-black plaid. Rowan had a dark purple spade with two scythes with a shorter than regular scythe staff and a chain connecting them. Her pillows were purple-and-black plaid.

They then decided to get ready and without looking at each other, but still saying a good morning to each other. They went to their trunks and pulled out their outfits for the day, and went to take a shower. When Harri got out of the shower and was drying off she finally noticed the tingling on her back as well as the small ache on the back of her left hand. She walked to stand in front of a mirror and turned around to look at her back, currently ignoring the ache on her hand for now. She looked and let out a surprised shriek as she stared at her back in shock.

There was what looked like shadowy tendrils on her back outlining the shape of wings and light filling in the outlines, and when she looked down at her hand she saw a dark green clover on it. She groaned then sighed. '_Well hopefully I'm not the only one. The girls have got to have something similar with them! I mean, they control elements too._' She thought almost desperately. She knows it sounds selfish, but she didn't want to be the only one. She wanted her sisters to have the same thing so they could work through it together. She calmed down after taking deep breaths and then started as she heard three surprised shrieks like the one she let out a few minutes ago.

She quickly dried off and got dressed and ran out of the shower/bathroom stall she was in. She ran to where she believed the shrieks originated from and found her sisters staring at their backs like she was doing 10 minutes ago. She cleared her throat and they looked at her startled. She smiled reassuringly at them then asked them to turn around so she could see their tattoos. They did as told and she gasped in awe when she saw them.

Hermione's wing tattoo was outlined in blue waves and filled in with earth, somehow looking as though there was grass and flowers in the blue waves.

Luna's wing tattoo was outlined in red fire and filled in with yellow-ish blue wind. At least, that's what it looked like. It looked as though wind was blowing in the fire outline.

Rowan's wing tattoo was outlined in blue-ish white lightning and was filled in with purple wisps that could be described as spiritual smoke to calm the spirit.

They were beautiful and feeling like she owed it to them she showed them hers. They gasped at the beauty of her tattoo. What made it all the more beautiful was that they were all moving, the wind blowing, fire crackling, water rippling, earth crumbling, shadows waving, light shining, lightning sparking, and spirit wisps snaking in the feathers.

Harri asked them to hold out their left hand. They did so, looking confused until they saw the marks on the back of their hands. Hermione had a dark red heart, Luna a dark blue diamond, and Rowan a dark purple spade.

"…We're a complete set!" Harri said.

"A clover, heart, diamond, and spade!" Luna continued.

"We have all the elements too." Rowan added.

"Why? Why us? Why do we have these powers?" Hermione questioned.

All four groaned then sighed. "We need to hide this, girls." Harri said. They looked at her with questioning faces. "At least until we know what happened to us, alright?" The others agreed. "Okay, so lets start researching!" Harri paused and looked at them. She smirked. "After you three have gotten dressed, of course."

Hermione, Luna, and Rowan looked down at themselves and realized they were still standing there in a towel. They blushed, grabbed their clothes and ran to three separate stalls. Harri grinned and laughed. She walked out and sat on her bed after pulling out a book to read. When Hermione walked out she looked at the cover and saw it was a book called _The Lightning Thief_.

"Hey, I've heard of that series! It's a great series. How far into it are you?"

"I'm almost done with it. Have you read the whole series?"

"No, just the first two books." Hermione said sheepishly.

Harri raised an eyebrow. "And you already say it's a great series?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yup! I know just from the first two books."

"I thought Luna was the Seer in our group." Harri said grinning.

"I am the Seer of this group. Who's trying to steal my job?" Luna said coming out of the restroom, amusement in her eyes.

"Why Lady Hermione is, Lady Luna!" Harri said, using an old British accent.

Luna mock-gasped. "Lady Hermione! How dare thou trieth to steal mine job?"

Hermione held back her giggles. "I dare, Lady Luna, for I am the better seer!"

"Thou art not, Lady Hermione." Harri said, grinning and also holding back giggles.

"Quiet you, Lady Harriet."

Harri gasped in mock-anger. "How many times have I told thou to call me Harri?"

"Harri is not a proper Lady name." Hermione said in a snobbish voice. Her nose was up-turned and wrinkled in mock-disgust. They looked at each other, and then burst into giggles. This was how Rowan found them when she came out of the restroom. She raised an eyebrow at them then shook her head and sighed, silently deciding to not even ask. The girls saw her reaction and burst into more giggles.

Rowan smiled. "Are we going to go research or not?" she asked, amused.

Harri, Hermione, and Luna took deep breaths and calmed down, though giggles still burst out. Rowan rolled her eyes and dragged them to the Great Hall to get breakfast before going to the Library. They ate quickly and were glad that their fingerless gloves covered their marks on their left hands. After eating they went over to the Gryffindor table to introduce Rowan to Fred, George, and Lee.

"Hey Fred, George, Lee. We'd like you to meet the last member of our group, Rowan Nightingale. Rowan this is Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan." Harri introduced.

The twins and Lee looked up and studied Rowan intently before smiling and nodding in acceptance. "Nice to meet you Rowan. We are the Twin Terrors as so dubbed in our First Year." They were looking quite proud of this fact. Lee just grinned and waved hello.

Rowan grinned back and congratulated the twins on their achievement of gaining a title in their first year at Hogwarts. The girls left and walked to the Library to start on some research. They decided to look in the magical creatures section, as they doubted it would be anywhere else. They didn't find anything that described their wing tattoos and were disappointed. Harri decided to write a letter to Aunt Petunia and recommended that the girls write letters to their guardians/parents too. After finishing writing her letter, Harri read it over.

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_I know it is barely the second day here, but something happened last night and I had a feeling it has something to do with my mum. Did she leave anything with you to give to me, or something? Any letters? Diaries? Trunks that can only be opened a certain way? Please tell me if she did._

_On other news, I'm in Ravenclaw with Hermione and Luna and another girl named Rowan. She became the last part of our group. You know missing piece feeling Hermione, Luna, and I had told you about? Rowan is that missing piece! She is very similar to us three. It's like we were meant to meet!_

_Love,_

_Harri_

Harri nodded. Yes, that was good. She looked over and saw Hermione, Luna, and Rowan were finished with their letters too. She called Onyx and gave her the letter. After giving Onyx some owl treats, she sent her off. She saw Garnet and Diamond fly off as well as a red-feathered owl that Rowan said she named Ruby who has grey eyes like her.

She turned to the others and suggested they explore the castle and set up their Opening Prank, which they told Rowan about. They agreed and explored the castle to find the kitchens. They found it by accident when Luna went to poke a pear in a portrait. She accidentally tickled it and it swung open to reveal a bunch of house-elves in a kitchen. The elves stared at them and they stared back in shock. They shook their heads and walked into the kitchens and closed the portrait behind them.

"Uh… hi?" Harri said hesitantly.

An elf walked up to the girls with wide-eyes. "Hellos, my names is Tibby and I's is the Head Elf here in Hogwarts. Firsts Years nevers found the kitchens so early." She said this in a high, squeaky voice.

"Yeah, we're special like that." Harri said. She grinned and asked the elves if they could pour a potion into the breakfast on Monday. The elves agreed to do so as they loved pranks. The girls thanked them and left with smirks on their faces. They snuck to the Great Hall and saw it was empty. They walked in and started setting up spells that they could activate on Monday. They combined their magic to set up a Charm on the ceiling linked to them and their minds. They grinned devilishly and left to their common room. They thought about their prank and smirked inwardly. They got ready for bed and couldn't wait until Monday.


	8. Author's Note

**ATTENTION!**

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry about not updating but I don't like how this story is going so I'm going to rewrite it with an actual plot this time. So again I say sorry and I hope you'll forgive me.**

~ DeadGirl4Ever


End file.
